Oh why can I not conquer love?
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Kuroko ve por segunda (tercera, cuarta, quinta – no lo sabe) vez a Akashi después de la Copa de Invierno, y se da cuenta que muchas facciones de este han cambiado – especialmente esos brillantes ojos rojos. AKAKUROWEEK2015


**Día dos**

**Post-Winter Cup** | Vorpal Swords | **Reuniones**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Oh why can I not conquer love?**

Kuroko ve por segunda (tercera, cuarta, quinta – _no lo sabe) _vez a Akashi después de la Copa de Invierno, y se da cuenta que muchas facciones de este han cambiado – especialmente esos brillantes ojos rojos.

.

.

**i. R(ecordando)eunión**

La primera vez que se ven luego de la Copa de Invierno es cuando todos están jugando baloncesto, y Kuroko comienza de nuevo a sentir una calidez alrededor de Akashi que había olvidado cómo era. Esas suaves facciones ya no eran bruscas ni marcadas por superioridad, sino que ahora eran llamativas y llenas de tranquilidad.

Extrañaba, de alguna u otra manera, ese rostro.

**ii. E(nsoñación)spía**

Kuroko ve por segunda vez a Akashi mes después de que se dio por finalizada la Copa de Invierno. Hay una sensación de calidez en su pecho que hace que sonría un poco cuando se acerca a él, rostro apacible y mirada encantadora, preguntándole de paso cómo había estado en los días que no se vieron.

Él, como bien observador que es, se dio cuenta de la forma en que Akashi buscaba su mirada para ver _algo más _allá de él, algo que quizá pensaba que estaba escondiendo, o si volvía a intentar a engañarlo sobre su salud como lo hizo en su momento en segundo grado de secundaria. No le mintió, por supuesto – ya que eso requería de gran esfuerzo mental (Akashi Seijūrō no era alguien fácil de engañar), y lo que quería era jugar baloncesto con su antiguo equipo de básquetbol. Su ex capitán pospuso la respuesta debido a la gran emoción que estaba plantada en su rostro, y Kuroko sabe que eso no había terminado ahí.

Los ojos brillantes y cálidos de Akashi le siguieron todo el juego – y él se dio cuenta de que extrañaba esa armoniosa sensación.

**iii. C(alidez)ortés**

La tercera vez que lo vio fue frente al puesto de Maji Burger, justo cuando él salió con una malteada de vainilla en mano junto con una hamburguesa que Kagami le había regalado, alegando que «_no importa que seas un ganador, sigues comiendo del asco»_. (Él la hubiese aceptado gustoso si no fuera porque a los cuatro segundos Kagami comenzó a burlarse de su estatura – y en esos momentos necesitó una venganza. Extrañará a Nigou).

Y ahora Akashi y él estaban ahí, frente a frente y viéndose a los ojos – Kuroko con una extraña calidez en su pecho y Seijūrō con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. Le dio un asentimiento en modo de saludo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, y vio al pelirrojo negando con la cabeza (una pequeña sonrisa surcando su pulcro rostro), acercándose un poco a él y ofreciéndole su mano.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Kuroko?

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Akashi-kun?

Escuchó la risilla de Akashi con atención, como si no quisiera olvidar ese sonido jamás (aunque era una sensación extraña – así como su apellido saliendo de sus labios).

—Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra.

Frunció el ceño algo leve, y se podría decir que la risa de Akashi aumentó de magnitud.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes—le pidió, y el fondo Kuroko sabía que en verdad _no _necesitaba disculparse. Akashi le miró por un largo rato, tanto que pensó que se quedaría ahí toda la noche o que su mente se fue a otra parte—. Estoy aquí por asuntos familiares… y personales. Nada fuera de lo común.

Kuroko asiente y entonces permite que Akashi tome su hamburguesa (aunque él no necesita ayuda – _ambos _lo saben, pero fingen lo contrario), continúa con su camino como si nada porque sabe que su compañía caminará junto a él.

No hablan en el trayecto y Kuroko en cierta parte se siente cómodo, acompañado y, muy en el fondo, cálido. La extraña sensación sigue ahí, _siempre _ha estado ahí. Desde años atrás.

—Kuroko—le llaman.

Es entonces cuando se gira y se encuentra con los brillantes ojos de Akashi, más brillantes que nunca, y una sonrisa encantadora que, piensa, amaría ver más seguido.

—Fue un placer encontrarte.

Se separaron ya bien entrada la noche, cuando lo único que brillaba sobre ellos era la luz de la luna iluminando sus rostros.

**iv. M(entiras)ovimiento**

La cuarta vez fue cuando Akashi apareció sin previsto en su puerta, llamándolo – con su ya típica sonrisa y su mano alzada en señal de saludo. Kuroko sonríe como tonto (tanto como le es posible) y sale a su encuentro, preguntándose qué hacía ahí se viven en distritos distintos. No lo pregunta, pero de todos modos Akashi (Kuroko sabe que la incógnita estaba planteada en sus ojos)

—Decidí darles una visita a todos y saber cómo están las cosas—le explicó. Akashi nunca lo hacía a menos que fuera necesario, pensara que alguien es tonto o porque está _mintiendo_—, y también a invitarles a mi hogar la próxima semana. Será divertido.

Kuroko asiente, _escucha_, los ojos puestos en la figura frente a él y sus brazos a los costados, inmune a cualquier cosa que le rodeé. Él cree en su antiguo compañero y ahora (de nuevo) amigo, pero hay algo en su voz que le dice que no todo es lo que parece. Pero no dice nada, _otra vez_, así que sólo lo invita a pasar y le comenta que están solos, así que podrían pedir algo de comer y ver una película, si quisiera.

—Me encantaría, Kuroko. Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar.

—No hay de qué, Akashi-kun. Ponte cómodo.

Kuroko se gira sobre sí y lo encara, perdido en un mar de sensaciones y de _calidez _infinita, haciendo que sus manos tiemblen un poco y su corazón lata con fuerza. Akashi se ve hermoso, atrayente, _bello_, y Kuroko tiene que gritarse por dentro para no romper su rostro sin emociones. Aún así sus ojos brillan, lo sabe – porque el brillo en los de Akashi aumenta aún más. Y hay algo ahí, entre ellos, algo encerrado donde ninguno de los dos se anima a dar el paso – y es entonces cuando el sonido de las palomitas los saca de su ensoñación. Kuroko corre, _vuela_, sintiendo la mirada de Akashi cavando un hoyo en su espalda y mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando ambos se sientan uno al lado de otro para ver la película, Kuroko siente una calidez nueva en su mano, algo por completo ajeno a lo que había sentido antes. No es una calidez _abstracta_, sino una palpable. Piel contra piel.

El contacto casi nimio de una piel que no es suya carcomiéndole la cabeza.

—Simple curiosidad, Midorima-kun. Gracias.

(Es al día siguiente cuando Kuroko se entera que, en efecto, Akashi le mintió. No fue a visitar a ninguno de sus ex compañeros a casa – ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje o correo. Nada.

De nuevo una sensación de calor se instala en su pecho, pero Kuroko empieza a decirse que ésta no aparece de la nada, sino que siempre está ahí y necesita de algo o _alguien _para simplemente aparecer.)

**v. S(ensación)onreír **

Cuando entra a la gran mansión de los Akashi, Kuroko ya sabe que esta es la quinta vez que su antiguo capitán y él se ven en casi _dos _meses (era poco tiempo, tomando en cuenta de que hubo una temporada en donde apenas y se dirigían la palabra – por no decir que su comunicación era nula, a excepción de uno o dos mensajes de texto).

Al llegar a la sala principal se da cuenta, por la soledad de la habitación, que es el primero en llegar. También, se da cuenta, de que todo está en perfecto orden, como era de esperarse de una familia en donde el próximo heredero era alguien un poco perfeccionista. La sensación que había tenido no ha desaparecido, sigue ahí y lo sabe – de lo que no tiene respuesta es el _por qué_. Cuando su mirada viaja desde el gran ventanal iluminando la habitación, hasta la puerta de lo que parece ser el pasillo principal, Kuroko ve a lo lejos una figura caminando con elegancia y acercándose a él a paso lento; lo reconoce al primer vistazo (y el que diga que fue por ese brillante color de cabello, se encargará de matarlo con la mirada) y una sonrisa que no quería poner estaba en su rostro.

Sabe que, cuando Akashi llega frente a él con una sonrisa, sus ojos se _iluminan_ en un santiamén – en especial después de ver que el brillo en los de Akashi aumenta _aún _más. Él no sabe si es algo inconsciente o lee sus ojos tan bien que sabe mejor que él la razón por lo que ello sucede. No lo sabe.

—Buenas tardes, Kuroko—la sonrisa surcada en sus labios es señal del placer que siente ante su presencia y Kuroko no puede evitar la acción de apartar un poco la mirada—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu semana?

—Buenas tardes, Akashi-kun—dice, y su voz sale _apenas _temblorosa—, y gracias por invitarme—toma un respiro que no necesita y toma una distancia prudente de Akashi, sintiéndolo de pronto muy cerca. Se siente sofocado, y el brillo en los ojos de Akashi lo único que hace es aumentar—. He estado bien.

—Me alegra en demasía.

Akashi le ofrece algo de tomar y él niega, diciendo que no quiere otra cosa más que vainilla – y su antiguo compañero le contesta que no sea tan testarudo y se deje _mimar_. Akashi estira su brazo para tocarlo con suavidad, pero Kuroko niega la bebida tan ferviente y por tanto tiempo, que luego de unos minutos se enfrascan en una pequeña conversación (que debería de ser pelea, pero ambos se entienden tan perfecto que no hay necesidad de llegar a tantos extremos – y lo saben) y no se dan cuenta de una voz proveniente de afuera, sólo hasta que unos brazos aprietan a Kuroko en un abrazo que casi lo dejan sin respiración.

—¡_Kurokocchiiii_!

De nuevo una sensación de calidez se imparte por su pecho cuando ve a todo su antiguo equipo entrar por esa puerta – pero _sabe _que es una sensación por completo _diferente _a cuando está con Akashi.

El problema radica es que sigue sin saber por qué.

(Luego de horas de jugar, charlar y ver películas, Akashi les ofrece su casa para pasar la noche. Todos aceptan, con la condición de compartir recámara para no molestar demasiado (Kise se ríe de Aomine cuando éste alega que no lo hace por miedo a los fantasmas, y después ambos se burlan de Midorima cuando comenta que él no lo hace _por _Akashi); y luego, de que Kise llorara por no tocar con _su Kurokocchi _y todos le cerraran la boca a su manera, se dedican a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando Kuroko ve a Akashi entrar por su puerta, con sus ojos _aún _brillantes y una notoria sonrisa de amabilidad en su rostro, la pregunta que cruzaba por su mente se da por respondida – y más cuando _esa _calidez llega hasta su rostro, donde Akashi coloca su mano con suavidad.

Y es cuando sus labios rozan que Kuroko sabe de dónde proviene esa calidez.)


End file.
